<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chocobo Onesies are life savers by Lady_Kaie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027967">Chocobo Onesies are life savers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie'>Lady_Kaie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Igtober 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Blind Ignis Scientia, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Humorous Ending, M/M, Other, Sick Character, Sick and tired, chocobo onesie, noctis is in trouble, nurse prompto to the rescue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:08:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignis is sick for Prompto's birthday.  He tries to do his part to distract the man while his party is being prepared... but it just doesn't work out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ignis Scientia/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Igtober 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chocobo Onesies are life savers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Igtober 2020:  Prompt 15:  Chocobo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Really Iggy?  Just you and me?  </p><p>Prompto texted back rapidly, his fingers all over the place with excitement.  The poor boy was nearly beside himself with excitement, standing at the kitchen counter ready to heat up some frozen egg and muffin sandwich..  It was 10 AM and of course Noctis was sleeping.  As usual, which was why when Ignis texted him to come over for a birthday breakfast, he could hardly contain his excitement.  </p><p>Throwing his clothes on, that were still in the laundry basket on the couch, Prompto was out of the door before his egg sandwich finished in the microwave and running out of the citadel’s back entrance that would lead him to the housing on the grounds.  A leisurely walk took approximately 20 minutes…</p><p>He made it in five.  At a dead run.  Huffing and puffing, Prompto dragged himself the final few steps to the door looming in front of him and knocked.  What greeted him forced the smile from his face and a sense of panic to settle in.</p><p>“Iggy?”</p><p>“Oh.. Pomto… Hello Dehr fend.”  Ignis mustered a smile that was meant to be welcoming but it just broke the poor gunslinger’s heart instead.  </p><p>“Oh… Iggy…”  He sighed as he stepped in and took hold of his friend’s arm to guide him back inside.  The man was absolutely, positively, sick.</p><p>And Noctis had been working him hard all week!  “When did this start?”  Prompto sighed in disappointment, moving the two of them into the kitchen where he immediately retrieved the first aid kit up in the cupboard and removed the thermometer for use.  </p><p>“I ‘ave no ide-a what you ah speaking of…. Aaaaaa CHOOOOO!”  The poor advisor groaned and held his head tight in one palm.  Whatever he really wanted didn’t matter, today was for Prompto and he needed to do his part!  Unfortunately the world was spinning despite his lack of vision when he suddenly felt another sneeze coming.  This one was going to be far more intense than the last.</p><p>It nearly knocked him off of his chair.  He heard Prompto sigh again and realized that perhaps he wasn’t going to be able to pull this off. </p><p>No!  Unacceptable!  He was Ignis Scientia...</p><p>But Prompto could see that his friend was crumbling and fast!  “When Ignis.  You aren’t saving Noctis from a cold bed.”  Prompto grabbed ahold of the syrup, the really bad stuff naturally because it worked the best and poured the amount necessary for Ignis to take.  How many times on the road had Ignis shoved this down his throat?  That and one of Gladio’s hot toddy’s.  Speaking of…</p><p>Firing off a text to the behemoth of the group, he asked for a quick recipe and which tea was best to use as a base, before stepping over to Ignis and checking his forehead with the back of his hand.  He was absolutely burning up.  “How long…”</p><p>“Wennsday.”  Hey!  He was weak!  It wasn’t his fault that Noctis still expected him to function while he was clearly dying!   A harsh shudder worked through the gap in his blanket that had been wrapped tightly around him, but had to move when Prompto made a motion to rub more vicks on his chest.  Some guilt lingered but vacated shortly after Prompto bundled him back up with a kiss to his forehead.  That felt nice…</p><p>Oh Screw Noctis!  He was too exhausted to protect him.</p><p>However, he was also extremely disappointed that Prompto was taking care of him on his birthday.  “Prompto, angel,”  A nickname he used for the handsome blond since he fell blind, “I did make you behkfast.  Well… ______ made it with mah recipeh’s.”  A haggard, consuming cough stole his breath in the next instant and when he was done, Prompto slipped the thermometer into his mouth and moved away.  Heavens he was so cold…</p><p>The blue eyed boyfriend to the King felt his phone vibrate and when he looked he saw not one but two text.  One from Gladio with the hot toddy recipe and the other from his boyfriend that said “U at Iggys?”</p><p>Frowning, the blond could all but feel the fear from those three words and merely typed in a fast YEP! To convey his own sentiments.  When Noctis replied with a sad face, knowing he was in trouble, the phone was put down so the next few incoming messages wouldn’t distract him from the task of caring for his friend.  “Where is ____________?”</p><p>“She went to prehpahr your pahty.  Oh heavens… I wasn’t supposed to mention that.”  Ignis really was off his game if he couldn’t keep secrets.  Which could only mean that he was VERY sick.  Noctis was getting kicked to the extra bedroom!</p><p>When the thermometer beeped and PRompto retrieved it, he was forced to do a double take at the numbers listed before a heavy sigh left him and he gathered up the ibuprofen and vitamin cocktail Ignis was going to need to even attempt being comfortable.  The sound of teeth chattering drew his attention and when he noticed that his friend’s hand was shaking while trying to get a sip of his water, Prompto stepped over and knelt down at his feet.  </p><p>Up close Ignis looked even worse.  Well… as worse as an Ignis Scientia could look.  In reality he was still hot as hell.  His visor was somewhere, forgotten for the moment not that any of them required it of the man.  He was their friend and they looked upon his scars with pride if not a little regret that he suffered so.  But never pity.  </p><p>There was stubble lining his handsome jaw and just under his beet red nose that was puffy and swollen with the continuous wiping he couldn’t really help.  Even the edges of his eye were red and puffy with moisture gathered along the bottom lid.  His breathing was harsh, out of his mouth because his nose was clogged, and there was fatigue written all over his face signaling that he was not sleeping well.  “Come on Iggy.  Let’s get you into something warmer.”  The man’s teeth were chattering and his body shaking.</p><p>“I am find Pomto.”  A lie, but a desperate one that he wanted to cling to.  This poor boy never asked for much and it was his birthday so the last thing he wanted was to be given the man’s time and energy when it should be directed toward himself.  However, he didn’t put up much of a fight when the wirey blond got him up on his feet and dragged him up the stairs to his room.  He knew where this was going…. </p><p>“I am not gong to bed!”  Another round of coughing silenced his other protests though and it gave the gunman time to retrieve the perfect pajama for this unpleasant event.  </p><p>Knowing better than to get in a verbal war with the Advisor, Prompto continued on about his business searching for the piece he always kept at Iggys for those nights that he and Noctis were too tired to head home after a day of gaming and having fun.  “Ah ha!”  It had been tucked in a bin in the back of the closet.  “Found it.  Come on Iggy, lets get this on.  You will be warm and cozy…”</p><p>Thank the Gods he couldn’t see…   </p><p>Otherwise there was no way he would have allowed Prompto to put him in something so ridiculous!  But he was sick adn therefore just wanted to be warm.  After manuevering out of his pajamas and into the onesie that Prompto got him situated in, the two returned downstairs where the blond put the older man on the pallet made up on the ground.  “Here’s your body pillow Iggy…”</p><p>Ignis draped one leg over the fluffy item and sighed when a thermos was handed to him with a straw.  Heated liquid and alcohol with a touch of honey slid right down his throat, numbing more than one of his senses.  “Promto… Your brehkfas is in the refigerador…”  He sighed as his lids fluttered shut and his body finally won some hard earned rest.</p><p>A little nap wouldn’t hurt anyone.  Right?</p><p>Prompto grinned and unable to help himself, leaned down to kiss the man’s forehead, stroking back his locks of dark burnished gold.  Situating the hood up and over the man’s scarred eyes to keep the sensation of light off of his face, Prompto draped a blanket over his long, lean body and made his way to the refrigerator.</p><p>Inside was a cooler on the top shelf with a little post it note where his name was written.  Taking hold of the small black and white container, he gazed inside only to see his favorite breakfast treat.  A smoked bluefin tuna bagel with lemon cream cheese and sprouts.  Next to it was a cupcake.  "Aww!  Iggy!  sweets for breakfast?"  He was going to cry…</p><p>A loud snore was his response.</p><p>Chuckling, Prompto ate his breakfast in silence, touched at the gesture.  When he was finished, he strode back out to the living room but not before sending a text to Gladio and _____ that the part was off, and he wanted to do something at Ignis’ house.  No one argued because he was the birthday boy.</p><p>So that night, on his 32nd birthday he spent the evening at one of his closest friend’s house, holding him while he slept through most of the evening.  The others argued that Prompto should be out having fun but he loved his friends, and having quiet nights at home like this had always meant more to him than wild parties.</p><p>That…</p><p>And he wanted to savor the sight of Ignis Scientia, fashion icon, dressed in his oversized yellow chocobo onesie sleeping away without a care in the world.  Granted, tipsy Ignis who was loud and more than willing to tell his King how utterly absurd he had been as of late was also a happy memory he would never let go of.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>